


The Little Things

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So I went out and bought him roses, he complained about the thorns. I caught him smiling and that's what I do it for.' based of a line from the song "She's Killing Me" by A Rocket To The Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Nero leaned against Dante's desk reading one of the orders many historical books. Though most all of them centers around Sparta and demons, they were still an interesting read, especially when your stuck alone in the shop.

Dante had left before Nero had woken, probably off to do a job, leaving the younger stranded in the house though Nero was not confident traversing a city he knew close to nothing of.

It wasn’t till just after noon that the home owner returned. Nero was just about to speak, both to complain about being ditched for so long with no word and about his boredom, but hesitated.

“I'm hooomme.” Dante greeted like an old 1950's sitcom. Along with his usual gear, the devil hunter carried a bouquet of blue roses wrapped in a dark blue, almost black wrapping.

“Where have you been?” Nero asked, keeping a curious eye on the flowers.

“Getting a present for my darling.” Dante proclaimed as he presented the flowers to the younger, so close that some of the petals brushed against his nose.

“Please.” Nero said with a roll of his eyes. “You've got to be kidding me.” He pushed the bouquet aside to reveal an overly dramatic pout from the taller.

“You don't like them? It took a long time to find blue ones.” Dante said, lowering the flowers to his side.

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” Nero proclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and closing his eyes.

“I thought you'd think they're pretty.”

“God, when is it going to get through that thick skull of yours? I'm a man. I'm not one of those girls you meet at the bar.” Nero said, refusing to look the taller in the eye. There was a short pause before Dante shrugged.

“Well, nothing to do about it now I suppose. Here.” The older said as he pretty much shoved the bouquet in the shorters hands.

“Hey!” Nero protested as he fumbled to grab the flowers.

“They're yours, do what you want with them.” Dante said as he headed for the kitchen, ditching the bouquet with Nero. Dante then stopped, peeked around the corner, and couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

Nero still stood beside the desk, holding the flowers to his chest with a light smile and slightly pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off a line from the song "She's Killing Me" by A Rocket To The Moon. The line goes 'So I went out and bought her roses, she complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling and that what I do it for.' I don't know why but I instantly thought of Dante and Nero. Dante would definitely be the kind of guy to bring home flowers or chocolate or whatever cheesy present. Nero would instantly put it off, saying he's not a girl and generally giving off the feeling that he wasn’t happy about it. But secretly he finds it kind of sweet, but hes not going to blow up Dante's ego more then it already is.
> 
> At this point of their relationship, Nero has just moved in with Dante, finally accepting that he has feelings for the older, but doesn’t know the city very well. Nero knows he likes Dante but isn’t quit ready for gushy relationship stuff with him like presents and dates. Dante is just happy to have Nero there and wants to show him love, and annoy him a little too. ^^ We all know him.
> 
> I got a little help from people in the group I'm in, but they don't know I'm writing shounen ai fanfiction. (aka yaoi fanfics).I wonder how they would react if they knew they helped with a gay love story?


End file.
